MZD/Character Comments
Pop'n Music 2 六本木でアクマと呼ばれた男。てゆーかポップンの神。 こーみえてもめんどうみがいいので、旅にでたキャラたちの代わりを１人で努めることに…。 (後ろの影) 破壊力－Ａ スピード－Ａ 射程距離－∞ 持続力－Ａ 精密動作性－Ｃ 成長性－Ｅ 最大時100m 最小時0.0001mm The man who is called the devil in Tokyo and the god of this world. Because he is service-minded, he will act as the substitute of people who went for a trip... (The shadow behind) Destructive power - A, speed - A, range distance - ∞, sustainability - A, precise operability - C, growth potential - E, maximum time 100m minimum time 0.0001mm Pop'n Music 3 みんな元気か？ また POP'N PARTY やるからいつものところに集まってくれ。 同封したチケットとカッチョな曲は忘れちゃダメだぜ？ みんなの成長ぶりみせてもらうぜ。じゃあな!! Is everybody doing alright? Everybody gathers around this neverending POP'N PARTY. Did he forget his enclosed ticket and his stylish song? Isn't that bad? Everyone is growing more and more, as you can see. Well then! Pop'n Music 5 「あん？みんな忙しい？わかったわかった、Re-Mix？あーやっとくやっとく。」 最近自作のDJセットでDJごっこがマイブームらしいよ。 "Ah? Everyone's busy? I get it, I get it, Remix? Ahh-I'll finish it, I'll finish it." Recently, it seems making DJ sets from pretending to be a DJ is his new hobby. Pop'n Music 7 「よ、みんなポップン楽しんでくれてる？みんなのおかげでポップンもついに７作目。 神からのプレゼントでイカしたリミックスをお届けするから楽しみにしててくれよ～？ 」 "Yo, are all you Poppers enjoying yourselves? By the grace of all the Poppers, we have finally reached the seventh game. And god has a present for you! I'm going to give you all more remixes. You look forward to it now, okay?" Pop'n Music 9 ちはす。今回のパーティもみんなのおかげで大成功だよなー。 久しぶりな奴らもたくさんいるし俺もちょっと出てみっかな。 じゃ、その曲ちょっと貸してくんない？ Chihasu. Thank's to everyone's grace, this year's party was a great success! There's a lot of guys here i havent seen in a while. I'll be out for a little while. Well then, won't you lend me your songs a little? Pop'n Music 10 なんちゃってＤＪも世界創造もたしなむポップン世界の神？ 彼が集めた星の粒は、こうして新たな音楽と生命となって舞い落ちる。 Doesn't it make sense that a DJ would perform the creation that makes him the god of the Pop'n world? This is how the stardust he gathers becomes new worlds and new life. Character Information I'm so happy that everyone's feelings for pop'n could culminate in this sort of a wish on the stars. Everybody's wishes were like the stars in the sky that you just can't count, and the song that came out of it is almost divinely beautiful. I really don't know what to say, it would be nice if that sort of gratitude could help me convey these shining feelings. This may be the first time I've mentioned this, but MZD is based on the nice fellow who worked hard as a first-generation designer for pop'n. That's why he's god. When you stop to think that the little specks that had gathered around him have all turned into an enormous pop'n world, it's really amazing and beautiful, isn't it? They all started out as small pieces, but when assembled, they become a great star. I tried to make a movie-like animation out of that idea. -shio Pop'n Music 15 ADVENTURE 世に主役は遅れて現れるというけれど。道に迷ったのかな？ いえいえ、どんな秘境も神にとっては庭みたいなもんなんだって。 The world's leading man appeared late. But did he get lost? No, no. This uncharted land is like a garden for gods. Pop'n Music 16 PARTY♪ ちはす。熱烈な声援に応えて、今回もいい曲リミックス持ってきたぞー。 グレードアップしたDJブースもお楽しみってことで、聞き逃し＆見逃さないよーに！ Chihasu. Shout it out passionately, this time i've got a good song remix. We're having fun in the Grade Up DJ Booth, so listen up and don't miss it! '' Pop'n Music 17 THE MOVIE 「カーット！いい絵が撮れたぜ！」 クランクアップ後のスタジオはあっというまにダンスフロアに大変身！ ''"CUT! That was a great shot!" Crank Up Studios instantly transforms into a dancefloor! Pop'n Music 18 Sengoku Retsuden おっす。日本が昔は黄金の国ジパングって呼ばれてたって知ってる？ つーわけで景気づけにゴールドラッシュをもっかい起こすしか！Are you ready？ Hi. Did you know that Japan used to be called Golden Country Zipangu? That's because we keep causing the GOLD RUSH! Are you ready? Pop'n Music 20 fantasia いつも、いつまでも、見守っているよ。 Always, forever, I am watching. Pop'n Music portable 2 モニターに映し出されるのは新しい世界？ 過去の記憶…？ A new world was projected on the monitor? Memories of the past...? Pop'n Music Sunny Park 全機種そろってBEMANIスタジアム開幕！ 夢の球宴にはりきり過ぎてまるで分身しているようなMZDの活躍ぶりだよ・・？ BEMANI Stadium opened with all models! Everyone is in high spirits for the dream baseball game. It is the first time that MZD has been active, as if he were a substitute..? HELLO! POP'N MUSIC ヨ～ッス！ オレとプレーしてみっか オーケー？オーライ？ Yo! Wanna play with me? OK? Alright? Pop'n Music Lapistoria よーっす、お前ら待たせたな！ この世界の神のお出ましだ。ポップン、楽しもうぜ！ Yeah, you made me wait! '' ''This is the god of this world. Pop'n, have fun! Category:Character Comments